corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui Shishido
is an English teacher and the assistant homeroom teacher of Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Appearance Ms. Yui is a young adult of build and height somewhat below average. She has brown, medium short hair and purple eyes. She is seen wearing cyan earrings, a light pink shirt with a darker one under it, an indigo skirt, black high-heels and a necklace with a panda ornament, mentioned by Yoshiki as the "Floopy-Droopy Panda necklace." Her other attire consists of the same clothes, with the only exception being a light blue shirt with a bow on the collar. Personality Yui is a young teacher that just started her career at Kisaragi Academy. She is cheerful and friendly to her students, especially Ayumi Shinozaki, who compares Ms. Yui to a sister, and plays a prank along with her. Even though she is enthusiastic, she believed that she is a bad teacher, until Hajime Yamazaki explained her the true meaning of teaching. Throughout the events in Heavenly Host, Yui proves to be a brave and determined individual that deeply cares for her students, even more than herself. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' After performing the "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony with her students, she is sent in the Heavenly Host Elementary School only with Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma. After some time she heard the scream of Naomi Nakashima. Worried about her student she decides to explore the place by herself, so to not put the other two in danger, in order to find the others and she also promises them she will return soon. However she is stopped by a spirit of one of the many victims of the school, who accuses her of thinking only about herself and her appearance with others while dealing with her students, without actually caring for them. She tries to convince the spirit of the falsehood of his accusations, but he, not believing her (probably due to a personal experience) gets mad with and crushes her with a cabinet full of sharp items, breaking her right arm. In the end the spirit understands Yui's true feelings about her students and lets her go. Throughout a large amount of the game we don't see her. She appears again near the end of Chapter 5, in the room with the magic symbol written on the floor, saving Ayumi from falling to her death as the floor below them collapses, and allows Ayumi to climb back up to safety, falling in her place. She will also appear in Chapter 4, in case Naomi dies and Satoshi picked up both Naomi and Seiko's cellphones. She will join Satoshi in order to find the others, but this won't save her from dying in order to save Ayumi. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Yui appears as a Main character during Chapter 3. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' YuiEmotionCHart.png|Yui's character emotion chart c_l1332445139_47.jpg|Yui's full profile ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' Capture 096.PNG ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' YuiAnotherChild.PNG|Yui as she appears in Corpse Party: Another Child From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Teachers